Compromiso Inesperado
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Tsukutsun descubre que sus padres lo comprometieron con una chica para casarse en China, esto le trae problemas en su relación con Akane, por lo que el tendrá que decidir si llevar a cabo la boda y casarse con una chica a la cual ni siquiera conoce o negarse y quedarse con la chica que realmente ama.


Hola esta es una idea que tuve hace tiempo, y me tarde mucho en terminar este fic, así que espero les guste.

* * *

Un día soleado en la aldea Pingüino, Arale y sus amigos se encontraban afuera jugando beisball .

Taro: ¡bien!, ¿estas listo Tsukutsun?

Tsukutsun: ¡si!, ¡arojalo Taro! (se pone en posición para batear)

Entonces Taro lanza la pelota y Tsukutsun la pega lanzando la pelota al aire, entonces empieza hasta que regresa otra vez a su baldosa

Akane: (da un silbido) ¡bien echo Tsukutsun!

Arale: ¡Yojojoi! ¡Tsukutsun!, ¡genial ¡genial!

Tsukutsun: ah.. gracias (con una mano en la nuca)

Después de jugar todos emprendieron camino a sus casas,

Akane: mejoraste baste Tsukutsun, ¿estuviste practicando?

Tsukutsun: oh (un poco sonrojado) si practique un poco, oye Akane

Akane: ¿si?

Tsukutsun: ¿no quisieras salir conmigo este fin de semana?

Akane: eh.. si, claro ^/^

Tsukutsun: bien ^/^

pasando por la casa de Arale se encontraron a Senbei y el Sr. Tsun trabajando en una de las naves de Senbei

Arale: ¡ah! ¡es el científico y el Sr. Tsun!, ¡que onda!

Senbei: ah, hola Arale

Tsukutsun: papá ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Tsuruten: Tsukutsun, e estado ayudando a Senbei con esta nave

Tsururin: ¿una nave?

Senbei: si, es una de mis "Super Mechas Ping Pong", naves que sirven para volar por el cielo, y esta es mucho mas grande que las que suelo hacer

Akane: ¿Qué para que para la están construyendo?

Senbei: ya verán. ¡Empaquen sus cosas niños!, ¡nos vamos de viaje!

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?, ¿de viaje?, ¿A dónde?

Tsuruten: ¡a nuestro pueblo natal en China!

Tsukutsun: ¿Qué?, ¿iremos a nuestro pueblo?

Tsururin: pero ¿Por qué?

Tsunoda: (se acerca) ¡por que Tsukutsun va a casarse!

Tsukutsun: ¿¡EEHHHHH!

Los demás: ¿¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?

Tsukutsun: ¡Vo- ¿¡VOY A CASARME!?, P- ¿¡PERO CON QUIEN!?

Tsuruten: hum hum, ¡con la hija de un viejo amigo nuestro llamado Zhao!, ¡desde que eras niño hemos decidido que tu y su hija Lin Lin quedarían comprometidos!

Akane: … (mira a Tsukutsun con preocupación)

Tsukutsun: p- pero.. ¡yo ni siquiera la conozco!

Tsunoda: por eso decidimos ir ahora, para que puedan convivir un poco antes de la boda, la cual será dentro de dos días

Tsukutsun: ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡dos días!?, ¡E- ¡es una broma! ¿¡verdad!?, ¡no puedo casarme aun!, ¡solo tengo 17 años!

Tsuruten: mi abuela se caso cuando tenia 15, y supo conllevar una familia muy bien, tu también podrás hacerlo

Tsukutsun: ¡Pero…!

Tsunoda: ¡ya no hables!, ¡ve a empacar tus cosas!, ¡saldremos en una hora!

Tsukutsun: ah… (sin saber que mas decir se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar a empacar)

Una hora después todos ya estaban en la nave volando por el cielo, la familia Tsun, la familia Norimaki y también los amigos de Arale

Midori: ¡cielos Senbei!, ¡has hecho una nave fabulosa!

Turbo: ¡es increíble papá!

Senbei: ¡pues claro!, ¡recuerden que soy el gran científico Senbei Norimaki!

Arale: jiii, es uno de los pocos inventos que le sale bien

Senbei: huu! ¬¬ ¡CALLATE!

Arale: jijiji ^^ (vuelo vuelve a donde estaban sestados sus amigos) oye Tsukutsun ¿entonces te vas a casar?

Tsukutsun: ¡Hu!

Piske: ¡ah! ¡es cierto!, tus padres te comprometieron con una niña

Tsukutsun: (gira para ver a Akane quien mantenía una mira un poco triste en su rostro y evitaba la mirada de Tsukutsun) si… eso parece

Tsururin: no tenia idea de que papá y mamá habían arreglado un compromiso

Taro: supongo que fue una sorpresa grande para ti

Tsukutsun: si que lo fue

Arale: ¡YOJOJOIII!, ¡Tsukutsun va a casarse! ¡va a casarse!

Akane: |:(

Antes de que dieran cuenta aterrizaron en el pueblo natal de la Familia Tsun.

Tsuruten: bien niños, ¡bienvenidos a nuestro pueblo natal: Plub Pah- Tui!

Arale: ¡Yojojoiii! ¡que padre!

Midori: si es cierto, este lugar tiene su encanto

Tsunoda: pues claro, sígannos , iremos a donde la casa de nuestro amigo, y padre de tu futura esposa Tsukutsun

Tsukutsun: hum

Entonces el Señor y la señora Tsun los guiaron hasta una gran casa con un estilo tradicional chino

Tsuruten: bueno aquí es, aquí es donde vive nuestro amigo y su hija

Arale: ¡YOJOJOIII! ¡que casa tan grande!

Obotchaman: ¡parece ser que es una persona con mucho dinero!

Tsunoda: si, de echo Zhao es el dueño de la mayoría de los todos dojos de nuestro pueblo

Todos: ohh! 0.0

Tsunoda: bueno ¡no se queden ahí!, ¡entren!

Ellos tocan la puerta y entonces estas son abiertas dejando ver a la vista de todos lo enorme y elegante que era la casa por el interior, adornado con un estilo tradicional chino y un hermoso color dorado casi parecido al oro.

Todos: Oohhh!

Piske: ¡este lugar es enorme!

Taro: ¡Si! ¡casi parece una mansión!

Akane: ¡Vaya!... creo que tienes suerte Tsukutsun, una vez que te cases poseerás muchos lujos, ¡bien por ti! (dijo en un tono claramente molesto)

Tsukutsun: Ah!? ¡Akane!

Akane simplemente giro su mirada con molestia para evitar verlo. En eso se les acerca el mencionado amigo de los Señores Tsun

Zhao: ¡Tsun Tsuruten! ¡bienvenido!

Tsuruten: ¡Zhao! ¡hola! ¡a pasado mucho tiempo! (se acerca y hace una reverencia en forma de saludo) ¡chicos! Este es mi amigo del que les había hablado, ¡el es Zhao!

Zhao era un hombre de la misma estatura que el Sr. Tsun, usaba ropas tradicionales chinas de color verde y naranja, su cabello era negro y estaba atado con una cinta roja.

Tsuruten: Zhao, estos son unos amigos nuestros y de mis hijos

Zhao: hum, un gusto (hace una reverencia)

Senbei: ¡no! ¡al contrario!, el gusto es nuestro señor

Midori: estamos encantados de que nos hayan invitado para contemplar la boda de sus hijos

Zhao: ¡oh! ¡si!, todos se están encargando de los preparativos para la ceremonia matrimonial, ¡hemos esperado mucho tiempo para esto!

Tsuruten: ¡si! (asiente)

Arale: ¿hoyoyo?, científico ¿Qué es una ceremonia matrimonial?

Senbei: pues es una boda, ¡ya que ellos van a casarse!

Arale: hoyo, ¡se casaran! ¡se casaran! (con alegría e inocencia)

Tsukutsun: •_• (N/A: si, creo que esta no es la mejor expresión pero de que otra forma ponerlo)

Luego todos juntos se encontraban en una mesa disfrutando de los platillos que Zhao les había servido

Piske: mm, que delicioso!

Taro: ¡estos platillos están mucho mejor que los que sirven en casa!

Senbei: Le agradecemos su invitación a comer

Zhao: ¡es un honor!, todo sea por mis dos viejo amigos y el futuro esposo de mi hija, ¡adelante! ¡disfruten de todo lo que quieran!

Tsukutsun: (voltea a ver a Akane quien apenas había probado su plato) Akane ¿Por qué tu no estas comiendo?

Akane: no tengo mucha hambre (con un tono de molestia)

Tsukutsun: hum (pensando: ¿estará enojada por lo que hicieron mis padres?)

Entonces un sirviente se le acerca Zhao y le susurra una cosa

Zhao: excelente (entonces y para y llama la atención de sus invitados) ¡su atencion!, familia Tsun, invitados especiales (N/A: se refiere a la familia Norimaki y los demás chicos, por si no entendieron), les presento a mi hija, prometida de vuestro de hijo, Lin Lin

Entonces unas puertas que estaban al frente se abren dejando a pasar a la ya mencionada chica, ella vestía un atuendo tradicional china, una blusa y pantalones a juego de color turquesa y el bordado de una flor amarilla en la parte inferior derecha de la blusa, unos zapatos chinos del mismo de la ropa, su cabello era azul marino y estaba recogido en dos coletas altas las cuales las ataban dos bolitas de color amarillo; ella se acerco a la mesa donde estaban los presentes y los saludo

Lin Lin: Nihao (hace una reverencia)

Zhao: como ya mencione ella es mi hija Lin Lin, tiene dieciséis años y es practicante de Kung Fu. Hija, esta la familia de la que te he hablado, los Tsun

Tsuruten: mucho gusto, yo soy el padre de la familia, mi nombre es Tsun Tsuruten, ella es mi esposa Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo Tsun

Tsunoda: mucho gusto (se para y hace una reverencia) puedes llamarme Tsunoda Tsun

Tsuruten: esta es nuestra hija mayor Tsun Tsururin

Tsururin: encantada (hace una reverencia)

Tsuruten: y por supuesto nuestro hijo menor Tsun Tsukutsun, tu prometido, supongo que tu padre ya te hablo sobre el ¿no?

Lin Lin: si, mucho gusto (inclina la cabeza)

Tsukutsun: hola… mucho gusto (hace una reverencia)

Tsuruten: y ellos son nuestros amigos, el Sr. Senbei quien nos construyo la nave para que podados venir aquí, y su familia

Senbei: hola, un gusto en conocerlos

Arale: ¡Que Onda!

Senbei: ah!, ella es Arale, mi esposa Midori (les presenta a Midori)

Midori: hola, encantada de conocerlos

Senbei: los Gatchans

Gatchan 1 y 2: Cupi! Cupi!

Senbei: y el pequeño Turbo

Turbo: Hola, mucho gusto

Tsuruten: y ellos los demás son amigos de nuestros hijos

Taro: hola, ¡que tal!, mi nombre es Taro

Piske: ¡mucho gusto!, soy Piske

Obotchaman: encantado de conocerlos, me llamo Obotchaman (hace una reverencia)

Akane: … hola, yo soy… Akane (intentando disimular su enojo)

Zhao: bien, ahora que ya todos nos conocemos ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por el pueblo?, así nuestros hijos podrían aprovechar para conocerse un poco

Tsunoda: ¡si!, ¡creo que es una excelente idea!

Zhao: ¡bien!, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?, ¡vamos todos!

Entonces todos se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron a Zhao quien los iba guiando por todo el pueblo

Zhao: por aquí están los puestos de comida, hay muchos en nuestro pueblo

Arale: ¡YOJOJOIII! (en uno de los puestos de comida con un delantar puesto y gorra de chef) ¡Que onda! ¡yo soy Arale!, ¿¡que desea que les sirva!?

Senbei: ¡ARALE! ¡SAL DE ESE PUESTO AHORRA MISMO!

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: ¡Cupi! ¡Cupi!

Senbei: (voltea a verlos) ¡AH!

Los Gatchans estaban comiéndose completo uno de los locales de comida que estaban allí

Dueño: ¡AAHHH! ¡MI LOCAL! ¿¡QUE ES LO HICIERAN ESAS PAR DE COSAS CON ALAS!? ;_;

Senbei: Ahh!, ¡lo lamento!... ¡vamos de aquí!

Y todos salen corriendo

Lin Lin: ¡cielos!, ¿¡que fue todo eso!?

Tsukutsun: ¡oh!, lo que pasa es los Gatchans comen cualquier cosa

Lin Lin: humm, ¡que niños tan extraños tienen en Japon!, bien, dime ¿a que te dedicas?

Tsukutsun: ¿yo? bueno, soy estudiante de preparatoria, practico Kung Fu y reparto los periódicos en la Aldea Pingüino

Lin Lin: ¿así?, y ¿tienes planeado dedicarte a algo mas profesional?

Tsukutsun: eh no, por momento no

Lin Lin: humm

Tsukutsun: y a ti.. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

Lin Lin: bueno también practico Kung Fu, y también me gusta la cocina y la costura, una vez que mi padre se jubile asumiré el puesto como encargara de los dojos de Plub Pah-Tui, claro junto a ti

Tsukutsun: ¿¡hacernos cargos de todos los dojos del pueblo!?, no es eso… ¿mucho compromiso?

Lin Lin: ¡pues es la tarea que tendremos! ¡después de todo soy la heredera de la familia!, ¡es normal que tenga que hacerme cargo del trabajo de mi padre!

Tsukutsun:… si, eso lo entiendo

Zhao: (desde una distancia mas delante de ellos) Sr. Tsun se ve que mi hija y su hijo se llevan bastante bien

Tsuruten: ¡claro!, le dije que buena idea arreglar un compromiso entre ellos

Zhao: ¡si! ¡tenia razón!

Akane: (desde cierta distancia) grrr ò_ó

Ya de noche se realizo una cena en honor al compromiso se había organizado, y todos estaban disfrutando de la comida

Zhao: ¡salud! (choca copas con los demás adultos que estaban presentes en la mesa) ¡por el compromiso de nuestros hijos! (y todos beben de sus copas)

Tsuruten: y te aseguro Zhao, que una vez se casen harán un gran trabajo encargándose de los dojos del pueblo

Zhao: (desde de darle otro sorbo a su copa) ah ¿eso me lo asegura?

Tsunoda: ¡pues claro!, Tsukutsun no tiene mucho conocimientos de esas cosas pero dará su mejor esfuerzo

Zhao: hum, oye y dime joven ¿Cuántos hijos piensas tener?

Tsukutsun al oír esto hiso escupir el todo el jugo que estaba bebiendo

Akane: ¡GRRRRRRRRRR! Ò_Ó (super enojada)

Tsukutsutsun: cof cof (tosiendo) ¿¡H- Hi- Hijos!? (super rojo)

Tsunoda: ¡pues claro Tsukutsun!

Tsuruten: cuando se casen van tener hijos para mantener la descendencia de la familia

Tsukutsun: Ah…. (rojo como un tomate)

Akane: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr Ò_Ó

Piske: Akane ¿te encuentras bien?

Akane: ¡Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA! (le grito haciendo que el chico del gorro se apartara unos centímetros con miedo)

Zhao: bien, ahora que hemos cenado ¿Por qué nuestros hijos no bailan juntos una pieza?

Tsukutsun: ¿¡bailar!?, osea.. ¿tomandola de la cintura y agarrarnos de la mano?

Zhao: si, ¡exacto!

Tsukutsun: ¡AH!, ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! (agitando sus manos frente a su cara)

Tsunoda: … discúlpenos, tengo que hablar con mi hijo (se levanta de su asiento y lleva a Tsukutsun a una parte alejada del salón para que no los oigan) ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? ¿¡ESAS ES FORMA DE ACTUAR FRENTE A TU FUTURA ESPOSA Y TU FUTURO SUEGRO!?

Tsukutsun: ¡mamá! ¡sabes que no puedo tocarla! ¡si lo hago me convertiré en tigre!

Tsunoda: ¡HACIENTE CABEZA Y BAILA UNA PIEZA CON LIN LIN!

Tsukutsun: ¡pero mamá! ¿¡y que pasara con…!?

Tsunoda: ¡SERA SOLO UNA PIEZA! ¡VE Y HASLO AHORA MISMO! (apuntándole con el dedo)

Tsukutsun: Ah… (dudoso regreso a donde estaban los demás en la mesa) esta bien… Lin Lin… ¿me concederías esta pieza? (con la mano en la nuca)

Lin Lin: con gusto Tsukutsun (se levanta de la silla para dirigirse con el a la pista de baile)

Akane: ¡Huuuyyy! ò_ó (apretando los puños)

Zhao: bien, ¡musica!, ¡pongan música!

Entonces los empleados pusieron una pieza de vals clásico.

Tsukutsun: ah… (con una gota en la cabeza)

Lin Lin se acerco a el para que este la tomara de la cintura y de la mano pero Tsukutsun retrocedió unos centímetros

Lin Lin: ¿Qué estas haciendo? (ella intento acercar otra vez y Tsukutsun por impulso volvió a retroceder) ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿se supone que debemos bailar juntos?

Tsukutsun: yo.. n- no.. no puedo hacerlo (moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado)

Lin Lin: ¿¡Por que no!?, ¡es solo un baile! (intenta acercarse pero retrocede aun mas)

Tsukutsun: ¡NO!, ¡no me toques!

Lin Lin: ¿¡Por que!? (se enoja)

Tsukutsun: es que yo…

Lin Lin: ¡no seas cobarde! (se abalanzo y lo agarro de hombro provocando lo inevitable, Tsukutsun se convirtió en tigre)

Tsukutsun: ¡guarr! (al convertirse en tigre)

Lin Lin:.. ¡AAAHHHHHH!

Zhao: ¡AAAHHHHHH!, ¡SR. TSUN! ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!?

Tsururin: ah… bueno… Tsukutsun no es chico como muchos otros, cuando una mujer lo toca se convierte en un tigre

Tsukutsun: ¡Guaarr! ¡Guuaaarrr!

Zhao: ah… con que eso era

Luego en la habitación de Tsukutsun

Tsuruten: huuy!, ¡tuvimos suerte!, pude explicar lo de tu problema a Zhao y el lo a entendido, un poco mas y se arruinaba todo

Tsukutsun: ¡papá! ¡ustedes sabían que no puedo tocar a una chica!, ¡si no puedo ni bailar con ella ¿Cómo esperan que me cases?!

Tsunoda: detalles Tsukutsun, podrán superarlo

Tsukutsun: ¡es una tontería todo esto!, ¡ni siquiera se si quiero casarme!

Tsuruten: ¿¡Que!? (se le acerca), ¿¡que estas diciendo Tsukutsun!?, ¡no puedes oponerte a este matrimonio! ¡lo hemos planeado desde que eras niño!

Tsukutsun: ¡Pero Papá!

Tsunoda: ¡NADA DE PEROS HIJO!, ¡ya esta todo decidido y esta boda se llevara a cabo a como de lugar!, ¿¡entiendes!?

Tsukutsun: humm (agacha la cabeza indignado)

Entonces Tsukutsun sale de su habitación en el pasillo se encuentra con Akane a un lado de la puerta

Tsukutsun: ¡Ah! ¡Akane!... ¿estuviste oyendo?

Akane:… Tsukutsun, tenemos que hablar

Entonces ellos salieron al jardín de la residencia para conversar en calma

Tsukutsun: lamento todo esto Akane, no sabia que mis padres habían echo tal cosa

Akane: si, lo se

Tsukutsun: durante casi toda mi vida no he podido tener mucha interacción con chicas debido a mi problema y ahora de repente mis padres quieren que me case una a la cual ni siquiera conozco

Akane: ¿planeas hacerlo?

Tsukutsun: bueno.. eso es lo que mis padres esperan que haga

Akane: ¿entonces lo harás?

Tsukutsun: yo.. no lo se

Akane: ¡si piensas seguir con lo del compromiso entonces… creo que debemos terminar!

Tsukutsun: ¿¡Eh!? (alza la mirada hacia ella)

Akane: dentro de poco serás un hombre casado, así que ya no podemos estar juntos (después de decir lo ultimo sale corriendo)

Tsukutsun: ¡AKANE!

Ella lo ignora y sigue corriendo mientras una que otra lagrima resbalaban de sus ojos

Tsukutsun: =(

Mas tarde Tsukutsun estaba caminan por las calles del pueblo con la cabeza cabizbajo, y en un momento de bronca le dio un golpe a una pared

Tsukutsun: ah… ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¿¡POR QUE TENIAN QUE ARREGLAR ESE COMPROMISO!?, ¡AHK! (da otro golpe a la pared) ¿¡POR QUE SIQUIERA DEBERIA HACER ESTO!?, ¡TENGO 17 AÑOS!, ¡APENAS HOY CONOCI A ESA CHICA!, ¡Y NISIQUIERA PUEDO BAILAR CON ELLA SIN CONVERTIRME EN TIGRE! (da un golpe mas a la pared) grrrr

¿?: ¿te encuentras bien Tsukutsun?

Tsukutsun: ¿ah? (gira su mirada para ver quien es) ¡Tsukutrin! (N/A: para los que no saben Tsukutrin Chin es un amigo de la infancia de Tsukutsun, el cual parece una chica, el aparece en el capitulo 239 del anime original)

Tsukutrin: ¿te ocurre algo?

Tsukutsun: no, nada

Tsukutrin: ¿en serio?, pues no te ves muy bien que digamos

Tsukutsun: ahh (suspira, y luego levanta su mirada)

Minutos después Tsukutsun estaba sentado en una banca cercana mientras Tsukutrin compraba una bebida de una maquina que estaba allí

Tsukutrin: (se sienta en la banca con Tsukutsun) ten (ofreciéndole una bebida)

Tsukutsun: gracias (toma la bebida la abre y le da un sorbo) por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí en el pueblo?

Tsukutrin: recibí una invitación y vine para tu boda

Tsukutsun: Uh! (empieza apretar los puños)

Tsukutrin: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tsukusun: ¿¡Que es lo que le pasa a todos!?, ¡durante 14 años estuve evitando tener algún contacto con las chicas debido a mi problema!, ¡no fue si no hasta que nos mudamos a la Aldea Pingüino donde empecé a tener mas interacción con ellas!, ¡y ahora quieren que me case con una chica a la que recién conocí hoy y básicamente no se nada de ella! (al decir esto apretó con fuerza la lata haciendo que el jugo saliera todo afuera)… y Akane.. ella… termino conmigo

Tsukutrin: Oh!, ¡vara! Lo siento

Tsukutsun: ¿¡Por que mis padres tenían que hacer esto!?, ¿¡por que tenían que comprometerme con ella!?

Tsukutrin: no lo se… (con la mirada baja)

Mientras tanto en un bar chino se encontraban los señores Tsun bebiendo unas tazas de café con Senbei y Midori

Senbei: ¡les deseo muchas felicidades Sr. Tsun!

Tsuruten: ¡muchas gracias Senbei!

Midori: ¡Tsukutsun debe estar muy feliz! ¿no?

Tsunoda: bueno, no exactamente, parece estar un poco consternado

Senbei: la noticia de su compromiso lo tomo por sorpresa

Tsuruten: si, en parte entiendo su frustración, pero a final de cuentas esto es lo mejor que pudimos haber echo por el

Midori: eh?, ¿de que hablan?

Tsunoda: bueno… siempre nos preocupo el problema que tiene Tsukutsun, desde que era muy pequeño no ha podido tener interacción con las niñas debido a esto, nos preocupaba que por su problema el nunca pueda llegar a tener una novia, por eso hablamos con nuestro amigo Zhao y decidimos que nuestros hijos quedaran comprometidos

Tsuruten: de esa forma, si Tsukutsun se casa con Lin Lin al menos tendré a una chica que este a su lado

Senbei: ah ya veo, con que de eso se trataba (volviendo a beber de su taza de café)

Volviendo con Tsukutsun y Tsukutrin

Tsukutrin: …Tsukutsun, realmente tu no quieres casarte con Lin Lin ¿verdad?

Tsukutsun:… no

Tsukutrin: entonces ¿Por qué vas a casarte con ella?

Tsukutsun: …es que eso esperan mis padres que haga

Tsukutrin: pero el que debería decirdir eso eres tu y no ellos

Tsukutsun: si, pero… ¡Ah! (alza la vista) ¡tienes razón!, ¡soy yo el que debe decidir si casarse o no! (se levanta de su lugar)

Tsukutrin: y si tu no quieres, tus padres deberían entender eso

Tsukutsun: ¡si! ¡tienes toda la razón!, muchas gracias Tsukutrin, ¡ahora se lo que tengo que hacer! (después de decir esto sale corriendo) ¡nos veremos mañana!

Tsukutrin: ¡pero mañana es la boda!

Tsukutsun: ¡por eso!

Tsukutrin: ¿ah?

A la mañana siguiente, todos se dirigieron hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia matrimonial, cada uno de los invitados tomo sus asientos

Arale: ¡Jupi! ¡Jupi!, ¡Tsukutsun se va casar! ¡Tsukutsun se va a casar! (saltando de lado a lado sobre su asiento)

Senbei: ¡ARALE! ¡QUEDATE SENTADA EN TU LUGAR!

Arale: jejeje

Tsururin: que ironico, yo siempre creí que me casaría antes que mi hermano

Taro: bueno, quizás nosotros podríamos ser los que siguen

Tsururin: ¿Qué?

Taro: ¡HAY! ¡NO!, ¡NADA!

Obotchaman: es increíble como adornaron el lugar

Piske: si! (voltea a ver a Akane) ¿no te gusta Akane?

Akane: (con mirada baja)… si

Entonces empezó a sonar la melodía y empezó a entrar el novio con la madre y luego la novia y su padre, Akane solo los veía pasar con cierta tristeza en su rostro, al llegar al altar el novio y la novia se pusieron en posición y el padre empezó a hablar

Padre: Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí en este día para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes que pronto se convertirán en uno solo, Tsukutsun y Lin Lin

Cada una de las palabras que decía el padre era un golpe rabia y sufrimiento para Akane, pero ella solo se mantenía con la mirada abajo y los puños apretados, haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar derramar lagrimas

Padre: Lin Lin, ¿aceptas a Tsukutsun como tu legitimo esposo para honrarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Lin Lin:.. acepto

Padre: y tu Tsukutsun, ¿aceptas a Lin Lin como tu legitima esposa para honrarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza?

Tsukutsun: yo…

Akane: uh (giro su cabeza para un costado para evitar verlo cuando diera su respuesta)

Tsukutsun:… lo siento, no puedo

Todos: ¡OOOHHHH!

Akane: eh?.. (al oír lo que dijo volvió a girar su cabeza para verlo) ¡AH!

Padre: ¿a.. dicho que no?

Tsukutsun: no, perdón

Zhao: ¿¡QUEEE!?, ¡TSUN TSURRUTEN! ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?, ¿¡POR QUE NO SE PUEDE CASAR CON MI HIJA!?

Tsuruten: ¡espera Zhao!, ¡de seguro podemos solucionar esto! (luego se dirige a Tsukutsun), ¡HIJO! ¿¡QUE OCURRE!? ¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDES CASARTE!?

Tsukutsun: papá, mamá, lo siento. Saben que yo los aprecio mucho, y creo que Lin Lin es una gran chica, pero no puedo casarme con ella, apenas la conocí ayer y prácticamente no se nada de ella, perdón, pero no es la mujer para mi.

Los señores Tsun: ¿¡QUEEEEE!?

Tsunoda: ¿¡QUE CLASES DE COSAS ESTAS DICIENDO TSUKUTSUN!?

Tsuruten: ¡NO SABES DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!

Lin Lin:… ¡papá!

Zhao: ¡Ehh?.. ¿si hija?

Lin Lin: para ser sincera, yo tampoco quiero casarme con Tsukutsun

Todos: ¿¡EEEHHHH!?

Zhao: ¿¡Que dices hija!?

Lin Lin: al principio acepte el compromiso porque tu me lo pediste, pero se bien lo que quiero, y no quiero casarme con Tsukutsun

Los señores Tsun: ¿¡EHHHH!?

Tsukutsun: ¡Ahh! :D

Lin Lin: Tsukutsun es un buen chico, pero no es para mi, no es muy responsable con sus estudios, no viste muy apropiadamente, y a pesar de su alto conocimiento en el Kung-Fu no creo que tenga madera para encargarse de todos los dojos el pueblo, además ¿Cómo podrían casarme con alguien con el cual ni siquiera puede bailar conmigo sin que se convertirse en tigre?

Akane: Ah :D

LIn Lin: lo siento yo también, pero esta boda no se efectuara

Zhao: ¡P- PERO HIJA!

Lin Lin: ¡Papá!, ¡ya eh hablado!

Zhao: eh… como digas cielo, Tsuruten lo siento pero si mi hija no desea casarse con su, yo ya no puedo hacer mas nada

Tsuruten: ¡PERO ZHAO!

Zhao: perdón, solo olvidemos que este compromiso alguna vez existió (entonces le da unas palmaditas en los costados de su brazo y empezó a irse) ¡vámonos hija!

Lin Lin: si (se baja del altar y se marcha con su padre

Ambos salen del salón

Gente: ·_·

Arale:… ¡SIIIII!, ¡FELICIDADEZ! (empieza a arrojar pétalos de flores de una canasta que tenia)

Senbei: ¡ARALE!

Todas las personas empezaron levantarse de los asientos en que estaban sentados, y Tsukutsun bajo del altar

Akane: ¡Tsukutsun! (corre hacía donde esta el)

Tsukutsun: ¡Akane!

Akane: ¡rechazaste a Lin Lin en el altar!

Tsukutsun: bueno si, no podía casarme con ella, además… hay solo una chica a la que quiero genuinamente

Akane: ¿así?, ¡HUM! (le da la espalda enojada) ¿¡y quien es!?

Tsukutsun: eh!.. ¡eres tu!

Akane: ¡Ah! (se vuelve a dar vuelta) ¿en serio?

Tsukutsun: ajam (asiente)

Akane: ◕‿◕

Tsukutsun: ◕‿◕

Tsuruten: ¡TSUKUTSUN! (se acerca a el con su esposa)

Tsunoda: ¡PORQUE RECHAZASTE A LIN LIN EN EL ALTAR! Ò_Ó

Tsuruten: ¡DEBIAS CASARTE CON ELLA, ASI LLO HABIAMOS PLANEADO!

Tsukutsun: ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!... lo siento, ¡pero soy yo quien debería decidir con quien casarse!, ¡y ya dije porque no podía casarme con Lin Lin!, ¡no importa la fortuna que ella y su padre tengan!

Tsuruten: ¿¡que estas diciendo Tsukutsun!, ¡nosotros no te comprometimos con ella por el dinero que tiene Zhao!

Tsukutsun: ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡entonces cual fue la razón de que me comprometieran con ella!?

Tsunoda: ¡para que no quedaras solo!

Tsukutsun: ¿Qué?

Tsuruten: …nosotros temíamos que debido a tu ya conocido problema, nunca consiguieras una novia, así que arreglamos ese compromiso para tu pudieras estar con una chica

Tsukutsun: eh?... pues les agradezco que trataran de ayudarme, ¡pero era necesario que lo hicieran!, ¡porque incluso con el problema que tengo fui capaz de encontrar a una chica que no solo esta a mi lado si no que me entiende y me aprecia!

Tsuruten: ¿¡Así!?

Tsunoda: ¿¡Y quien es!?

Tsukutsun:… es Akane

Akane: oh! o/o

Tsukutsun: a ella no le importa que yo me convierta en tigre, me quiere por lo que soy y me entiende mejor que nadie

Akane: ¡hay! ¡Tsukutsun no es para tanto! (avergonzada)

Tsukutsun: ¡pero es cierto!

Tsuruten: y… estar con ella ¿te hace feliz?

Tsukutsun: si (asintiendo)

Tsunoda: bueno… si eso te hace feliz… a nosotros también

Tsukutsun y Akane: ah (se miran mutuamente) :D

Mas tarde todos estaban de nuevo dentro de la nave construida por Senbei regresando a casa

Tsuruten: esta fue una semana de locura, nada salió como lo habíamos planeado

Senbei: y lo digas

Akane y Tsukutsun estaban sentados en una parte cerca el uno del otro

Tsukutsun: Akane cuando regresemos a la aldea Pingüino, ¿podríamos (con una mano en la nuca)… salir juntos como lo planeamos en un principio?

Akane: ¡claro! ^^

Tsukutsun: jeje (sonrojado)

Akane intenta tomar de la mano a Tsukutsun pero al hacerlo este inevitablemente se convirtió en tigre

Tsukutsun: (convertido en tigre) ¡Guaarrr! ¡guuaar!

Todos alrededor: ajajajajaja

Akane: upss! Lo siento! jeje Xp

Tsukutsun: ¡Guuuaarr!

Fin.


End file.
